


Cuento de hadas

by Arcady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcady/pseuds/Arcady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que las hadas no son lo que los cuentos de niños nos quieres hacer creer. La manada de Derek esta a punto de averiguarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuento de hadas

**Author's Note:**

> Emocionada como todos por la nueva temporada. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Es una historia sin espacio-tiempo fijo.
> 
> ¡Sterek!

Era una mañana de verano, Stiles seguía la música con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que golpeaba el volante con los dedos. Se detuvo frente a la casa de su mejor amigo y toco la bocina dos veces, anunciando su llegada. Un Scott para nada contento salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

–Hey Scott- Su amigo gruño un saludo y se sentó en el copiloto, cruzando los brazos.

Stiles suspiro con una sonrisa, estaba consciente que su mejor amigo estaba molesto, siempre actuaba como un niño al tener que asistir un sábado en la mañana a los entrenamientos. Pero eso no lo engañaba, ya que podía notar como disfrutaba cada vez más. Aunque no lo admitiera, Scott estaba agarrándole el ritmo a eso de revolcarse en el piso con los otros lobos.

-Chuchos- pensó mientras coreaban la canción.

Stiles detuvo el auto frente a la casa en construcción de los Hale. Cada día sábado en la mañana notaba el avance que había tenido en la semana, y se veía cada vez más parecido a una casa de verdad.

No les extraño que el Alfa estuviera gritando a diestra y siniestra. Lo que llamo su atención es que parecía estar peleando solo, hasta que se acercaron.

Derek parecía estar discutiendo con unas pequeñas luces que se movían muy rápido, y sonaban como cascabeles, o al menos eso era lo que escuchaba Stiles. Pero en el momento en que se quedaron quietas pudo distinguir a través del brillo unas pequeñas formas más o menos humanas.

No le fue muy difícil deducir que eran hadas.

No alcanzo a expresar su emoción pues las luces desaparecieron, y Derek gruñó frustrado.

–Vaya, quien diría que unas cosas tan bonitas tengan ese lenguaje ¿Eh, Derek?- Y oh, sorpresa, el alfa los mira sin una pisca de simpatía.

–¿Tú las entiendes Scott?- Stiles parece emocionado, sus ojos brillan con entusiasmo, como cada vez que ve algo sobrenatural que no intenta matarlo.

–Alto y claro ¿Tú no?-

–Los humanos no entienden a las hadas- Bien, otra novedad, no sonaba nada contento.

–¿Hadas? ¿Entonces eran de verdad? ¿Es decir que este bosque no sólo aloja a cachorros subdesarrollados sino también hadas? ¿Qué vendrá luego? ¿Centauros? ¿Duendes? ¿El conejo de pascua? Espera ¿No se han comido al conejo de pascua verdad?- Derek bufo, podía sentir como sus orejas ardían por el incesante parloteo del menor.

–¿Y qué querían?- Scott ignoro fácilmente a su amigo, era un arte que tenía desarrollado después de tantos años.

–Hay una constructora que está planeando un nuevo condominio en su parte del bosque.

–¿Y qué tienes que ver en eso?-

–Podrían haber ninfas, ya que estamos…-

–Con nosotros, uno de los deberes de las manadas no es sólo proteger nuestro territorio, sino también a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo.

–¿Tenemos que cuidar a las hadas?-

Derek gruño de nuevo, y lo miró molesto –Tenemos que proteger a los humanos que se meten con ellas, esas bastardas son más capaces de protegerse de lo que parecen.

Y aunque Stiles fue dejado al margen de la conversación encontró una solución bastante simple. Lástima que llegara demasiado tarde.

–¿Qué has hecho qué?- El grito de Scott provoco que Stiles se desviara en la carretera y casi terminaran estampados contra una camioneta que venía en dirección contraria.

–Dios Scott, tranquilízate. Simplemente robe los planos de la constructora de la Municipalidad, probablemente no los detenga, pero definitivamente los atrasará.

–Eres un genio Stiles- la expresión maravillada de su amigo provoco que se sintiera orgulloso de si mismo.

–Gracias, gracias. Lo sé, ustedes podrán tener super fuerza, pero no serían nada sin mí.

Aún así, cuando llegaron no pudieron dar las buenas noticias, porque se encontraron una escena, aunque común -un Derek furioso, y unos betas bastante intimidados- se podía notar una ligera diferencia.

Stiles ya había sufrido muchas amenazas y ataques de furia del Alfa como para saber cuando iban enserio, cuando tenía que mantener la distancia y cuando simplemente debía montarse en el jeep y no volver en días. Este decía claramente que dejara el país por una buena temporada.

Se acerco a Erika para saber que estaba pasando, pero cuando llegaron al grupo, los ojos de Derek adquirieron su color rojo, y un aullido de dolor desgarro el bosque.

El alfa estaba transformándose, pero no era como siempre, todos, incluso Stiles sin ningún tipo de super poder pudieron escuchar como los huesos de Derek se quebraban al sufrir la transformación, su piel se desgarrara para poder adquirir la forma de lobo. Un aullido de dolor broto de su garganta y la transformación comenzó a retroceder.

Nadie parecía poder moverse, Derek se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y su respiración era agitada, casi como si luchara por respirar.

Stiles fue el primero en reaccionar –Scott ayúdame a llevarlo dentro- Isaac se acerco a ayudar, pues el humano probablemente no podría con el peso muerto.

Peter estaba dentro tomando una taza de café, no se veía alterado, sino muy tranquilo, cualquiera diría que se veía hasta divertido. –Hey chicos ¿Se enteraron de las buenas nuevas?- Derek gruño por lo bajo, sin fuerzas para más.

Lo sentaron en la mesa e Isaac fue a preparar un té, por orden de Lydia.

–¿Que ha sucedido?- Scott se dirigió a Peter, pues los demás betas parecían igual de confundidos.

–Han venido las hadas a quejarse nuevamente- Peter utilizo esa sonrisa enigmática que tenia. No podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando.

–Estaban discutiendo sobre el condominio que se construirá, luego ellas se enojaron y… –Erika dudo, no estaba segura de cómo explicar lo que ocurrió –Ellas cubrieron a Derek con una luz y cayó al suelo.

–Después se levanto maldiciendo a todo el que se acercaba y llegaron ustedes- Boyd termino la frase, acariciando suavemente la mano de Erika, que aun se veía nerviosa. Isaac volvió con él te, y veía preocupado al Alfa. Scott se acerco a él intentando transmitirle calma.

–Bueno, eso no nos deja muy claro que ha sucedido- Stiles se dirigió al mayor de los Hale –Y supongo que harás ahora tu entrada triunfal y nos explicaras qué demonios sucede ¿o no?

–Es un incentivo- respondió el anterior alfa mientras sonreía.

–Es una maldición- Esta vez fue Derek quien hablo. Se veía agotado pero toda la energía que reunía se estaba transformando en ira rápidamente.

–¿En qué consiste Derek?- Allison se veía más tranquila, había aprendido que se debía mantener la cabeza fría en estas situaciones.

–Es más o menos lo de siempre, maldición, solución o muerte- Peter volvió a hablar, y realmente parecía estar disfrutándolo. Maldito desgraciado.

–¿Y cuál es la solución?- Esta vez fue Lydia quien hablo, y por su tono de voz estaba claro que no admitiría mas bromas, Peter la miro por unos segundos y asintió. Había una extraña conexión entre ellos, algo que incomodaba a los de la manada, pero en ocasiones como esta se agradecía bastante.

–Las maldiciones de las hadas son bastante básicas- Se sentó junto a su sobrino, quien lo miro molesto, intentando recuperarse –Si bien la solución es bastante simple, a la vez varía según la especie que recibe la maldición.

Lydia sonrió de una manera dulce, pero que provoco que los betas se estremecieran, era claramente una advertencia –¿Cuál es la solución?

–Un beso- Todos en la estancia jadearon y Derek miro un punto lejano, como si estuviera buscando a las hadas, su ira envolvía la estancia, alterando a sus betas. –Pero no cualquiera. Por ejemplo, para los humanos, se resuelve con un "beso de amor verdadero" –Peter imito las comillas con las manos –Pero puede ser drásticamente diferente, por ejemplo, los centauros deben recibir un beso de alguien que genuinamente les rebele un conocimiento que no posean, es decir, de alguien más sabio.

–Y eso es bastante difícil considerando que son casi los guardianes del conocimiento- Agrego Stiles, que ya se estaba tardando en hablar.

–¿Por qué un beso?- Pregunto Erika. Los demás parecían entre conmocionados e incómodos, pero nadie se atrevería a burlarse de Derek en estas circunstancias, que parecía estar buscando la excusa de matar a alguien. Incluso Jackson –que estaba de visita- se mantenía convenientemente alejado, y se aseguro de no reflejar lo gracioso que le parecía la situación.

–Por que las hadas son muy románticas, malignas y cursis- Peter se encogió de hombros, realmente no encontraba otra explicación, y decidió continuar con su explicación –Para los hombres lobos debe ser un beso de lealtad.

–Esta es una situación bastante surreal- Boyd negó con la cabeza, esto parecía chiste después de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

–Pero…- todos miraron expectantes al adulto –Debe ser de un humano.

El silencio se instalo en la estancia. Derek ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para mirarlos con una advertencia en los ojos, iba a matar al que opinara, y de la manera más lenta que se le ocurriera.

–¿Por qué no puede ser uno de sus beta?- preguntó Allison.

–Porque la lealtad de los betas es incuestionable, es un vínculo más allá de toda magia, y por ello, se podría decir que no es una verdadera lealtad- Los ojos de Peter brillaron, el vínculo de una manada era algo mucho más profundo, pero no se podía explicar.

–Entonces Derek debe recibir un beso de un humano leal ¿no?- Lydia junto los datos – ¿Debe ser de la manada?

–Debe conocer la condición y aceptarla.

Stiles frunció el ceño molesto –¿Entonces tendría que besar a Lydia?- No le gustaba nada la idea. Scott lo apoyo con la mirada, y Boyd lo encontró bastante lógico. Jackson sólo gruño, pero no se atrevió a decir o hacer nada.

Lydia alzo una ceja, de la forma más elegante que había visto Stiles en su vida. –No creo que la chica que es manipulable mentalmente para revivir a los enemigos sirva Stiles.

Peter sonrió orgulloso, y Stiles respiro aliviado. Jackson al otro lado de la estancia relajo los hombros y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Derek se veía más tenso.

Scott gruño con fuerzas –No besaras a Allison- Su voz denotaba claramente la advertencia y se interpuso entre ellos. Estaba a segundos de transformase.

Lydia puso su mirada en blanco –Hombres… Scott, no quiero ofender a nadie aquí, pero la lealtad de Allison está claramente dividida por su familia.

El silencio se instalo en la manada, y de pronto, Stiles se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban en él. Algunas como las de Peter y Jackson eran de burla, las de Lydia y Allison eran de comprensión y apoyo, y la de Scott era claramente de horror.

–¡A mí no me miren! ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo!- Stiles se echó para atrás, como si quisiera salir corriendo. Todos lo miraban expectantes, era bastante obvio que se negaría en un principio. –¿De todas maneras que pasa si no lo hace nadie?

–Muero- La voz de Derek resonó en la habitación, su voz sonaba agotada, pero seguía siendo imponente.

–Bueno, en realidad no es una muerte- Todos miraron a Peter, Derek con odio en particular–Sólo se transformara en un lobo por completo, perderá sus recuerdos y su consciencia. Básicamente dejara de existir.

–¿Hasta cuándo…?- Scott no pudo terminar la oración.

–Hasta luna llena.

La estancia volvió a quedar en silencio, a Stiles no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, ni que una presión de ese calibre cayera en sus hombros… aunque ¿Era sólo un beso no? Es decir, había hecho cosas peores.

–Hagamos algo- El humano habló y Derek fijo su mirada en él –Son dos semanas, te he visto actuar con las chicas…- dudo de lo que diría a continuación- Si no logras que ninguna te acepte tal cual, yo lo hare, pero sólo si no encuentras a nadie más.

Nadie le quitaba la vista de encima, algunos parecían más de acuerdo que otros. Erika cruzo sus brazos en muestra de desacuerdo, e Isaac lo miro con desaprobación. Scott entendía su posición, no es que la idea de besar a Derek le provocara mucha ilusión.

–Eso será un problema- Peter nuevamente sonrió –Ya que el beso debe darse cuando este transformado.

Todos jadearon nuevamente, y Stiles puso una expresión de verdadero sufrimiento ¿Era alguna especie de conspiración cósmica? Derek resoplo molesto, y Boyd aun pensaba que todo parecía un mal chiste.

–Bien, lo hare antes si hay algún peligro inminente, no cederé mas.

–Bien- Derek no estaba feliz, pero acepto. No se sentía tranquilo sin poder transformarse con tranquilidad, pero no podía forzar a Stiles, sino, no funcionaría.

Estúpidas hadas, estúpidas maldiciones, estúpidos humanos y sus condominios que metían a Stiles en problemas.

La semana paso entre una extraña atmosfera de estrés. Stiles podía sentir como cada vez que se topaba con alguien de la manada, su mirada se posaba en él como una daga, pues aun no le perdonaban el haber dejado a su alfa desprotegido.

Sólo Scott parecía entender su posición y apoyarlo.

Por otro lado Derek odiaba la sensación de debilidad. No poder transformarse sin sufrir un agudo dolor que sólo lo dejaba aun más débil e indefenso. No podía arriesgarse a intentarlo a menos que estuviera en una situación que realmente lo requiriera.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más débil, como si controlar al lobo le consumiera más energía de la que podía recuperar.

Pero como Derek nunca ha sido de quedarse quieto, salió a buscar una solución, aunque sabía que no sería fácil encontrarla.

Debía admitir que salió con algunas chicas, pero no parecía muy probable que pudiera encontrar a alguien leal en tan poco tiempo. Maldito Stiles, si hubiese sido Scott no lo hubiese dudado…

Eso era algo que había estado molestando a Derek esos días. No lo había pensado en un principio, simplemente estaba maldiciendo a Stiles y pensó en ello, y ahora era lo único que tenía en la cabeza. Era como si un fuego se apoderara de su interior y quisiera golpear a su beta. Por lo menos, hasta que Stiles dejara de prestarle toda la atención y volteara a verlo a él.

Era algo que no entendía de si mismo, esa necesidad de atención que tenia de Stiles. Aunque fingiera que no lo soportaba, había aprendido a disfrutar de esos eternos monólogos. A veces no solo por lo que decía, sino por las inflexiones de voz, de los cambios en su expresión, todo Stiles era simplemente fascinante.

Ante esto no podía negar que se había sentido un poco ofendido ante el rechazo evidente del menor. Bufo molesto, asustando a la linda camarera que había estado prestándole atención durante toda la tarde.

La verdad es que no le importaba.

Stiles se removió inquieto en la silla de su escritorio, mañana seria luna llena y nadie sabía nada de Derek. Solo había algunos comentarios de haberlo visto por el pueblo con algunas chicas.

Siseo enojado. Él le había dado la idea y aun así se sentía molesto porque le hubiese hecho caso, pero se sacudió el pensamiento de encima, no quería analizar nada más que los ejercicios de química.

Intento concentrarse pero sólo podía pensar en el alfa. Por suerte no habían tenido amenazas en este tiempo, pero debía admitir que se sentía incomodo, no le gustaba la idea de lo tendría que hacer.

No, claro que no.

No es que se sintiera también un poco halagado de que lo consideraran, o mejor dicho, que fuera justo él, el humano más leal que conocieran. Después de que se le había pasado el terror y el enojo por la tarea que le habían encomendado, cuando ya estaba solo, se había permitido regodearse de ello. Y sentirse culpable por haber dejado ahí a Derek, cuando había visto lo dolorosa que era la maldición.

Además, no es como si nunca hubiese pensado en besar a Derek, es decir ¿La habían visto? Estaba sacado de una portada de revista. Joder, no es como si nunca hubiese fantaseado él.

O como si no hubiese estado pensado en él más que en cualquier otra persona.

Está bien, quizás alguna vez lo suficientemente ebrio había admitido –solo ante sí mismo- que era la verdadera razón de que su enamoramiento con Lydia hubiese acabado definitivamente.

¡Pero no era algo que quisiera que supiera toda la manada! Justo en ese momento, había estado a punto de saltar sobre Derek, pero no podía arriesgarse de esa forma. Derek lo necesitaba temporalmente y él no iba a dejar que le rompieran el corazón sólo por un pequeño incidente temporal.

Y pensar que toda la gente creía que las hadas eran seres adorables. Eran una versión en miniatura de las arpías. Aunque por como se estaban dando las cosas, quizás las arpías eran seres amables que hacían fiestas de té con los humanos.

El día siguiente transcurrió en una tensión palpable. Podía notar como cada beta seguía sus pasos, su mirada penetrante en su espalda. Aún así no se dejo amedrentar, y aunque estuvo tentado, no se fue antes de que terminaran las clases.

Comieron en silencio, aunque Stiles sentía como la comida se quedaba atrapada en su garganta.

Al fin, con un suspiro de alivio, se sentó en su jeep para poder irse a casa. No le comento a nadie el mensaje que le llego a medio día.

"En tu casa, al atardecer".

Derek sabia que hoy el padre de Stiles tenía turno hasta tarde, y francamente, no quería hacerlo donde estuviera su tío. Y a donde probablemente llegaran todos los betas.

Stiles puso en marcha el auto, y pudo ver a Scott por el espejo retrovisor, parecía un cachorro abandonado, casi podía leer su expresión "Por favor Stiles". Y que después viniera a decir que no le tenía afecto a su alfa.

–¡Lo hare! Pero deja de mirarme como un alma en pena- Estaba seguro que le había oído. Acelero un poco y subió el volumen de la música. Malditos chuchos.

Stiles salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

–Vamos Stilinski ¡Es sólo un beso!

Se sentó en frente a la computadora, buscando despejar su mente, pero no pudo lograrlo. Era un hervidero de pensamientos encontrados, una parte de él quería salir corriendo y no volver.

Pero el torbellino interior se detuvo abruptamente cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

–Oh no ¿Por qué justo en este momento?

Bajo a toda velocidad, saltando más escalones de lo recomendable, y sintió como su alma caía a los pies cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Derek apoyado en el marco.

Se veía pálido, ojeroso y muy cansado.

La culpa lo azoto rápidamente. Ni si quiera había tenido las fuerzas para entrar por su ventana como siempre.

–Pasa.

Stiles se quito del camino, pero Derek no permitió que lo ayudara. Simplemente se dirigió a la habitación del menor sin más preguntas.

Se sentó en la cama, casi como si sus piernas no le respondieran. Su respiración agitada preocupo a Stiles, quien no sabía que decir, o como empezar a disculparse.

Derek fijo su mirada en Stiles, y su preocupación lo hizo sonreír, pero su expresión sólo alcanzo a formar una mueca.

–Venga Stiles, terminemos con esto.

En cualquiera otra circunstancia se hubiese ofendido, estaba seguro, pero ahora podía entender completamente la prisa de Derek.

–Umh, yo, eh…- movía las manos nervioso, quería decir algo, era claro, pero no se apresuraba.

–¿Ahora qué?- Fue más un gruñido, no quería sonar tan agresivo pero estaba tan cansado y le costaba tanto controlar al lobo que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por algo más.

–Es mi primer beso- soltó atropelladamente –Y sé que puede sonar estúpido, porque es patético que no haya dado ninguno a mi edad, pero ya sabes, estuve enamorado de Lydia mucho tiempo y nunca me preocupe… El punto es que estuve pensando si podríamos… ya sabes eh… ¿Practicar como humanos antes? ¿Para no recordar mi primer beso con una bestia que podría perder el control y destrozarme?- Se fregó las manos contra el pantalón completamente avergonzado. No quería ponerle más trabas a su alfa, pero era verdad, quería un beso normal antes de tener que hacer su "deber".

Generalmente a Derek le costaba seguir la verborrea de su beta, y esta vez fue mucho más difícil, pero pudo entender el mensaje principal.

Miro a Stiles, provocando que se pusiera más nervioso.

–Ven aquí.

Stiles asintió, se tropezó con la silla del escritorio, y se arrodillo ante Derek, que parecía no tener fuerzas para volver a levantarse. Este abrió las piernas para que Stiles pudiera acomodarse más cerca. Se mordió el labio nervioso, lo que al mayor le pareció muy provocativo.

Derek tomo el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos, y acaricio sus mejillas en un gesto inconsciente, intentando relajarlo.

Stiles no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, pero las coloco en el pecho de Derek, intentando tener un apoyo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara, no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en sus ojos ¿Siempre habían tenido ese color tan llamativo? Oh, claro que sí, como si nunca se hubiese fijado.

Cerró los ojos intentando alejar esos pensamiento de su mente, y se sobresalto cuando sintió la respiración del alfa tan cerca. No pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse más, y junto sus labios.

El contacto fue suave. Derek movió sus labios lentamente, invitando a Stiles a imitarlo, quien demoro mucho en hacerlo.

Fue un beso tierno, delicado, completamente diferente a lo que Stiles si imagino que sería, pero el simple contacto de los labios de Derek le pareció perfecto. Soltó un suspiro contento entre el beso y sintió como los labios del mayor se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Francamente, si ya era demasiado tarde y esto era lo último que hacía como humano no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Su aroma lo envolvía lleno sus pulmones transportándolo a otro mundo, uno mucho mejor. Y su sabor era delicioso, no pudo evitar lamer su labio inferior con un poco de gula, lo que provoco un jadeo de Stiles. Perfecto, era simplemente perfecto.

Pero un espasmo los hizo separarse, el cielo se estaba tornando rojo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. La preocupación teñía la expresión de su beta, lo que hizo que se compusiera.

–Sale de la habitación Stiles, yo te llamare.

Este le obedeció, sabía que necesitaría más concentración para poder controlar al lobo, aunque quería quedarse ahí demostrándole su apoyo.

Escuchar como cada hueso se rompía, como su piel se desgarraba, como caía al piso fue horrible, pero lo peor fueron los gritos. Parecía que estuvieran torturándolo, y Stiles no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y no entrar a la habitación, sabía que eso solo perturbaría al lobo.

De pronto, todo quedo en silencio.

–Stiles. La voz ahogada de Derek sonó amortiguada por la puerta, pero fue todo lo que necesito para entrar y encontrarlo en el piso. Parecía que no podía moverse. –Rápido, el lobo- O no quería moverse.

Derek estaba luchando por no saltar por la ventana y correr por el bosque. Stiles lo entendió.

Se arrodillo al lado de Derek y esta vez fue él quien tomo su rostro. No fue necesaria una ceremonia, nada de sonrisas o miradas a los ojos, no había tiempo para eso.

Stiles lo beso con un poco de desesperación. Quería transmitirle a Derek que estaba ahí, que no lo dejaría aunque nada funcionara.

Derek sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio al sentir el contacto. Inmediatamente pudo notar como sus músculos se relajaban, como ese peso que no lo dejaba respirar desaparecía. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente, y en ningún momento Stiles se separo.

Cuando fue un poco más consciente y su mente dejo de estar brumosa por los instintos del lobo, cuando recupero el control de si mismo, pudo finalmente disfrutar del tacto de Stiles. Y responderlo.

Atrapo la cintura de Stiles, obligándolo a acercarse más, y provocando que casi cayera encima de él, lo que, seamos sinceros, no le hubiese molestado nada esta vez.

De pronto, el beso ya no era ni suave ni gentil, y Stiles estaba seguro que no era ni remotamente normal sentirse tan excitado cuando los colmillos le rozaban los labios, porque lo que cualquier persona normal haría sería como mínimo, asustarse hasta la muerte.

Pero no, la verdad es que le parecía perfecto.

No supo en qué momento estaba sentado a horcajadas de Derek, o cuando este había retrocedido en la transformación para ser simplemente Derek, lo que si sabía es que no tenía intenciones de separarse, o soltarlo. Jamás.

Con lo que no contaba es que llegaría su padre.

–¡Stiles!- Se escucho escalera abajo –¿Vas a comer?

Ambos se separaron sin ganas, pero era mejor a que su padre subiera y los encontrara así –¡Ya bajo!

Bajo la mirada hacia Derek, pensó en volver a besarlo y no bajar nunca más, pero fue como si el hechizo se hubiese roto. De pronto estaba completamente sonrojado e hizo el ademan de alejarse, pero Derek no se lo permitió, y volvió a besarlo. Un beso breve pero que corto cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener.

Se separaron en silencio, antes que el momento se tornara incómodo.

–Si quieres puedes quedarte, puedo subirte algo para comer cuando mi papá no me vea- No quizo mirarlo a la cara, empezaba a creer que no podría volver a hacerlo nunca más. –Te hace falta algo de comida, aún te ves como si fueras a desmallarte.

–Será mejor que me vaya- Stiles bajo la mirada –No creo ser capaz de controlar al lobo mucho más.

Asintió, comprendiendo.

Stiles levanto la vista y se topó con la mirada del alfa.

Derek le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana. –Gracias- dijo sin voltearse, cuando ya estaba por saltar.

–Bueno, si tienes, ya sabes, algún efecto secundario o algo comienza a dolerte de nuevo, no dudes en volver… por si la maldición no ha desaparecido por completo.

Derek sonrió sin que Stiles pudiera verlo. –Claro.

Esta vez Stiles sonrió sin que el otro pudiera verlo.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me ha gustado escribir, pero hace poco que me estoy animando y se que tengo un estilo más o menos infantil que intento mejorar. No tengo beta, por lo que los errores deben estar por ahí, pero al saber que palabra va tras otra, uno los lee mil veces y a veces no nota los errores. Criticas constructivas y no tan constructivas son bien recibidas.
> 
> Hasta pronto.


End file.
